Nothing Lasts Forever
by ValerieKathryn
Summary: Riley has lived a hard life in Colorado. Will living in La Push make her better? Or will things only get worse?  imprint story. rated T may change to M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy everybody! I know I haven't updated any of my other stories since…well, months ago…..but that's because I've been writing this! Seriously, I almost got a detention yesterday in math for writing it instead of paying attention. Ill update FS&RH soon…Starlight probably never, sorry :(**

**WELLLLLL…..THIS IS MY NEWEST FANFIC, AN IMPRINT STORY! *shocker…***

* * *

I settled into my first-class seat on flight 410 to Seattle. I was tempted to run off the plane as fast as humanly possible, but I had to respect my father's wishes.

Oh, and I didn't think I'd be able to run in mid-air for very long.

I'd been living with my dad since I was three, when my mother committed suicide. A few years after, when I was six, my dad was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. He was told he had about six months maximum to live. He lived for another decade.

It was hard, coming home and taking care of my father every day, and I often didn't have time to do my homework assignments. My teachers never blamed me, though, they just gave me extensions. I was their pity pet, and I couldn't do anything to change it. Everyone was aware of my situation, and eventually we were put on welfare. I received free lunches at school, and we used food stamps to buy just about everything. But that only lasted for about two years.

My grandmother died in February when I was a little over nine years old. She had lots of money, and my father was her only child. We got absolutely everything of hers, including her cottage in Boulder, Colorado. That's where we've lived since. I never knew how much money Grandmother left us, but I guessed it was quite a bit considering the car I got for my sixteenth birthday.

A metallic forest green Porsche Panamera Turbo with a chocolate leather interior and a solid bamboo heated steering wheel.

It was my dream car since I was about four, and a few years ago I had even made mine custom online. Apparently my dad had pulled that up and purchased it for me- approximately $216,000. It was strange to think we had gone from living off food stamps to this.

But that was December 12th. Not even a month later, on December 31st, my dad had a stroke. I came home at about 2 am January 1st from a party to find him collapsed on his stomach on the kitchen floor. I rolled him over, praying to the Goddess that he was alive. Thankfully, he was.

"Riley," his voice barely carried above a whisper. He was gasping for each breath. "You're what's kept me alive all this time. I got to see my little girl grow up. But nothing lasts forever…" he gasped in one final breath before giving me a crinkly-eyed smile. His ice blue eyes locked into mine, then unfocused, losing their sparkle.

His heart stopped beating.

I was somehow able to call an ambulance before completely losing it. When they got there, my neighbor and gay best friend, Richi, came bounding outside.

He enveloped me into a tight, warm hug, and I cried hysterically on his shoulder.

"Ryl, baby, what happened?" Richi asked me softly.

"H-he-he's…gone." I finally choked out, sobs racking my entire body.

"Ssh, love. It'll be okay. I'll make sure you get through this." He was very protective of me.

I gave him a watery smile, whispering, "Thanks Richi. Love you."

"Anytime, Ryl."

That was almost two weeks ago. I was definitely not over it, but at least I stopped bursting into tears any time someone mentioned the word "Dad." We had read his will nine days ago, and that was why I was on my way to Seattle. Well, then Port Angeles.

Emily Uley was my mother's niece, and my only living family that I was aware of. I was on my way to the small Indian reservation that was La Push, Washington, to live with Emily and her husband Sam. My dad and I had gone to their wedding only last year.

I was excited that I got to explore my heritage, at least this half. I'm half-Quileute and half-Icelandic, my mother being full Quileute and my father full Icelandic. We lived in Iceland for the first four years of my life, so I tried to put forth the want to go to La Push.

But all I wanted to do was go back to Boulder and hang out with Richi.

Well, flashback lane just occupied my entire flight.

I arrived in Seattle with only 45 minutes before my flight to Port Angeles took off. I sent Em a quick text saying I didn't die on the flight, and went to use the restroom. I had to wait in line for 20 minutes before a stall was free. By the time I peed, washed my hands, and grabbed a venti hazelnut coffee from Starbucks, I had less than five minutes to board my plane.

"Final boarding call for flight 916 to Port Angeles, final boarding call."

Fuck! I sprinted to the gate, almost dropping my coffee on some old lady, and boarded my plane with literally 30 seconds to spare.

I took a sip of my coffee, knowing it would be my last Starbucks for a while.

* * *

**So, what do you think? It'll get better than this, this is just kinda a "get-to-know" chapter. Fluffeh.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER AND LOVE YOU ALL MORE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI MY BEATUIFUL PEOPLE! Soo I love you all for reading, I got something like 40 hits and 50-something visitors…don't know what they mean but THANKS YOUS! Hehe xD**

**So I like this story…a lot…and im gonna upload 3rd chapter soon. BUT ONLY IF YOU READ&REVIEW!**

* * *

I stepped off my plane at the Port Angeles airport, lugging my huge carry-on. It had a few days' clothes in it, for the rest of my things would come up with Richi and my car on Tuesday.

As I stepped through the gate, I saw my giganormous waiting party.

"RILEY AROURA BENTI!"

Someone jumped on my back, and I let out a surprised squeal. I turned around and saw who it was.

"Heyyyyyyy Ems!" I hugged her ferociously. We linked arms and headed toward everyone.

Oh hot damn.

**-*-Seth's POV-*-**

My head jerked up from my phone when I heard Emily shouting. _Riley_ Aroura Benti? I thought her name was Kylie…

When Riley turned to us, my world changed. The universe would forever be altered.

Her light ice-blue eyes met mine for a fraction of a second, and I was hooked. I looked her over, taking in each part of her beauty.

Strong, defiant cheekbones with pin-straight black hair to her waist, and russet skin. Piercingly beautiful white-gray-blue eyes made her look extremely exotic. A fitted white cashmere cowl neck sweaterdress and black suede ankle boots made her skin glow and her eyes look more blue. She wore only a little mascara, and I was surprised that eyelashes could be that long. Her Louis Vuitton duffle bag looked like too much weight for her rail-thin 5'10" frame, so I went forward to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Seth. You must be Riley, considering Emily is jumping for joy over there."

She laughed, a delicate tinkling sound. "Yes, well, it's _very _nice to meet you, Seth."

Riley held out a long-fingered hand which I took into my own and brought my lips to. Her cheeks turned pink, a smile creepy onto her lovely face.

I loved my imprint already.

**-*-Riley's POV-*-**

I reluctantly turned away from Seth; my heart was going wild. I was caught in a hug by Sam.

"Hey Sammy!"

"Hey Ryles, how've you been?" he asked with clear concern in his voice.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, biting my lip and shrugging. "Whatever. Ignorance really _is _bliss." I half-laughed, hiding my pain behind an assuring smile.

I gave Jared and Embry quick hugs after putting my bag down, them and only one other of the pack that I knew.

"Hello, Riley." Ugh. I knew that voice.

I turned to find myself face-to-chest with Paul. Lovely. I scowled at his obviously fake happy expression.

I pushed past him toward the others I had yet to meet. Jacob, Quil, Leah, Collin, and Brady. I could tell by their physiques that they were all wolves. Even Leah. Poor Leah. I can't imagine it would be fun.

"The pack got big, Sam."

All the newcomers turned to stare at me, gaping openly.

"How…?" Seth left the question open in the air.

Emily cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, after the wedding Paul got a little…angry at Riley." I decided to cut in.

"He called me a pathetic whore who wouldn't get anywhere in life unless I became a prostitute. So I slapped him, and he phased and almost fucking _killed_ me." I glared at Paul, growling.

"Hey! That's what you get for grinding on every guy there!"

"I only grinded three, including you! You had absolutely no reason to be pissed, and you completely fucking overreacted, dumbass!"

Paul was up in my face now, growling like hell. I felt warm arms tugging me away from him. When we were a safe distance away, I turned to look at my 'savior.'

Seth. There's a shocker. ***dripping sarcasm font***

I sighed. "Thanks. I would've slapped him again, and I don't think security would react well to a giant gray wolf in the middle of their airport."

"Yeah, well…" he chuckled nervously.

His gaze locked into mine, heating my face. Our faces hovered inches apart, one of his arms slung around my waist. He moved a stray lock of hair behind my ear, fingers lingering there. Our gazes so intensely cutting into each others', I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. I wanted his lips on mine, to have him hold me and kiss me and love me…

Someone behind us cleared their throat. We immediately disentangled, me blushing furiously.

"We should probably get going…" I stated, walking over to Emily.

"Mkay. Well, let's get your bag and head off!" Emily smiled, throwing a wink at me. I gave her my amazing 'shut the hell up' look.

I grabbed the handle of my bag and tried to lift it, but…that was _not_ going to work. What did I pack, rocks? Or was I just that exhausted? Either way, I started awkwardly dragging my bag. A warm hand covered mine, making me jump.

Seth again.

"Want me to get that?" he asked, eyeing my wary figure.

I let out a huge yawn, covering my mouth with my hand. "Yes, please." I replied groggily.

Looking at my phone, I saw that it was only 10:45 here in Washington. In Colorado it was 11:45, that meant. Gah, I'm missing an hour!

We shuffled our way into the parking lot, frosty air biting at my legs. _Ugh, I should've worn sweats. Who cares about looking nice in the freaking snow?_ I thought to myself.

I happily climbed over Seth's lap and squished myself between him and Embry, in the back of Sam's Jeep. There wasn't really room for more than a car seat in the middle normally, but between Seth and Embry I doubted my shoe would fit. I was nice and warm, crammed in there.

Subconsciously (**unconsciously?**), I snuggled closer to Seth, falling asleep on his warm, broad shoulder.

When I woke, I was being carried bridal-style out of the car. I looked up to see Seth's smiling face.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Have a nice nap?" he teased.

"_Very_ nice." I turned into his chest and let out a huge yawn. "But I am still dead tired."

Seth chuckled deeply. "Then I'll take you right up to your new room."

I closed my eyes and curled into his expansive chest, barely murmuring a "Yes, please" before starting to drift into a peaceful slumber.

The last thing I remember is warm lips gently pressing against my forehead.

* * *

**Sooo whatd u think? Cuz this is just kind of another "get to know" chapter. REVIEW AND I'LL MAKE YOU CUPCAKES!**

**I love youu **


End file.
